


Call Me By Your Name

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: lovers from the moon [10]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, Jonah Heston secret sex god strikes again, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Wedding Night, and then it turns back into really dirty porn and I go "oh", everyone gets what they want, playful power struggles, sometimes I forget that this whole series started because of really dirty porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: Now that the knot's been tied, the deed gets to be done. Kinga tries to establish dominance early, which... doesn't go the way she planned it, but sometimes it's better when she makes the suggestions and lets her husbands implement the plans. Things always work out when they work together.





	Call Me By Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I meant to write this nine months ago. Yes, it's been nine months since I touched this series. And yes, I'm going back and filling in porn instead of advancing the plot now. I'm sorry, the baby stuff has been psyching me out. I just have to get my head back in the game. 
> 
> Anyways... wedding night shenanigans.

Max was, in fact, the first of the newlyweds to wake up from their nap. He propped himself up on one elbow to watch his sleeping spouses for a moment. Kinga had wrapped herself around Jonah, head on his shoulder and one arm and one leg thrown over him, and she was mumbling something in her sleep, half-formed words that Max couldn’t make out. Jonah was snoring slowly, flat on his back. They looked absolutely adorable cuddled up together, and Max sighed quietly, wondering what kind of universe they lived in where he was allowed to get everything he needed to be happy. It had barely been five months since he’d walked in on the love of his life and their sweet, nerdy test subject in an erotic tableau they’d calculated to take him out in a tsunami of lust, and now... he spun his wedding ring around on his finger, wondering how long it would take him to get used to the small but significant weight of it. Now here he was with his heart in both of their hands, and theirs in his in return.

It was just past eight thirty when he glanced at the bedside clock. Apparently that was all he’d needed to charge his batteries. He felt wide awake now. Gently, he ran one hand down Kinga’s side, following the dip of her waist and the swell of her hip. She stirred slightly, clutching Jonah a little tighter, and Max smiled and reached over her to skim his fingertips down Jonah’s chest. 

“Hmm...” Jonah twitched and stopped snoring. Max reached a little further to trace one finger ticklishly against Jonah’s side, and then he found his hand trapped by a much larger hand. Dark eyes blinked open, and Jonah gave Max a mostly-still-asleep smile. “Mean,” he whispered. 

“I’m not mean,” Max whispered back. “Just mischievous.” He stopped trying to tickle, though, content to watch the slow and charming process of Jonah waking up with all the cute yawns and slow blinks that process entailed. Jonah tried his best to stretch without disturbing Kinga too much, but she grumbled and lifted her head a moment later.

“Time’zit?”

“Good evening,” Max said. “We’ve been married for eight hours.”

“Oh,” she said, and let go of her tight hold on Jonah to roll over and look at Max. “This is true.”

“I don’t know about you, but that nap was exactly what I needed,” Max added. 

“One second,” Jonah said, and took advantage of being released to stretch fully, arms over his head and toes pointed. “ _Mmm_. Yeah. I agree,” he sighed as he relaxed. He was surprised to find both his spouses watching him avidly when he turned his head. “What?”

“That sound you just made,” Kinga said.

“I think we need to get you to make it again,” Max said. Jonah grinned.

“Oh yeah?”

“You go high, I’ll go low?” Max said. 

“Good plan,” Kinga said, and before Jonah could react he found himself with his wife straddling his chest and his husband pushing his legs apart to lie between them.

“Collusion,” Jonah said, and Kinga laughed and kissed him fiercely.

“You should be used to this by now,” she said.

“I’m not sure the rest of my life is enough time to get used to this,” he said, and twitched helplessly when Max gently bit the crest of his hip. “Ah! You villain!”

“Oh, come on,” Max said after dropping a kiss there. “Just because I know your weakness doesn’t mean I’m going to use it to break you, you know. But I will gleefully abuse it to get you all worked up.”

“What weakness?” Kinga asked, glancing over her shoulder. “What do you know that I don’t?”

“Not much, and what I do is jealously guarded,” Max laughed. “Maybe if you were a little kinder, you’d find out...”

“I’m doing better,” she said. “I’m not made out of cotton candy and sunshine like the two of you, but I’m trying.”

“Yes, you are,” Jonah said. “And it shows. Come here...” He pulled her down to be kissed again, fingers threading through her hair and pulling gently until she purred and kissed him back. “I can’t even stand how beautiful you are,” he breathed. “You’re unreal.”

“She’s real,” Max said. “Unbelievable but real. Which I could argue applies to both of you.”

“I’m totally believable,” Jonah protested. “It’s not like I’m _ahhh_ —” He lost track of what he was saying when Max took him in his mouth, which was exactly what Max intended to happen. Kinga took advantage of his distraction to kiss him again, and Jonah tried not to be too easily overwhelmed by their loving attention. Kinga _had_ gotten better about knowing Jonah’s limits, so her flawlessly manicured and longer than normal nails on the back of his neck didn’t register as a threat like they once did, and Max had always had a much finer understanding of the line between pleasure and pain even with their wildly different tolerance levels, so the occasional bites he left on Jonah’s thighs were perfect little bursts of sensation that never crossed the line into hurtfulness. 

“Don’t get lazy, Jonah,” Kinga chided him, grabbing him by the wrists and putting his hands where she wanted them to go on her. He made a slight sound of protest and relocated them to where _he_ wanted them to go, namely on her hips to pull her higher atop him.

“Is this what being married to you is going to be like?” He squeezed her hips and she smirked at him. “No chance to catch my bearings, just doing whatever you want me to do?”

“You’ll get used to it,” Max said. “You knew she was demanding before you said yes to her.” 

“I’m not complaining, just verifying,” Jonah said with a laugh. He rubbed his cheeks against Kinga’s inner thighs and she squirmed in delight.

“That feels so much nicer than the week-old scruff, you don’t even know,” she said, digging her fingers into his messy hair to guide him higher. He gave her the bedroom eyes that were fifty percent nearsighted squint and one hundred percent effective at making her sigh before he kissed that little bit higher and got her to sigh again at the first soft touch of his tongue. “Mm. Is it bad that I wanted you to do this while I was in my wedding gown?” The sound Max made behind her would have been embarrassing in any other situation.

“ _Such_ a mental image,” he whimpered, reaching up to run down her back the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Jonah and steadily stroking. “Like the two of you aren’t brain-meltingly hot together already. But his head under your dress... fuck.”

“Voyeur,” she said, breathless and adoring, and he scratched his nails down her spine and made her gasp.

“Show-off,” he shot back, laughing. “Both of you.” Jonah’s response was to bend his legs a little, as if Max needed any excuse to refocus his attention where it was being drawn. “How did I get so lucky?” he added, lowering his head again to tease Jonah with his tongue. Jonah fumbled one hand around Kinga’s waist and patted until he found Max’s hair, then laced his fingers through the curls and tugged gently, making Max hum with pleasure with his lips wrapped around Jonah.

Kinga whimpered and squirmed from Jonah’s attention leaving bruises on her thighs. They’d had barely any time and hardly any energy for sex in the days leading up to the wedding, and the last set of marks he’d left on her skin had largely faded away. The brush of his short beard against her skin as his teeth sank into the softest part of her thighs was punctuated by the flicker of his tongue against his clit as he switched from one thigh to the other. When he was satisfied with the marks he’d left and refocused his attention completely on licking her center, she dug her fingers into his hair to hold him right there, too in heaven to let him even think about stopping.

Stopping was nowhere on Jonah’s mind. He was trying not to be driven to complete distraction by Max’s mouth slowly sliding up and down his cock, but it was so hard to resist losing himself in the free give and take of pleasure where he was caught between his spouses. Kinga’s hands twisting in his hair helped him focus a little, but he was stifling his gasps into her softest skin when Max did something particularly clever with his tongue. His hand slid to the back of Max’s neck, and Max moved back a little, propping himself up on his elbows to watch what Jonah was doing to Kinga with an appreciative little moan.

“You both make the best sounds,” he sighed, smoothing one hand down Kinga’s arched back. “My mind is so full of ideas of the things I want to do to get you to make more of them.”

“You can’t say that without giving examples,” Kinga said breathlessly. “Is one of the ideas sandwiching me between the two of you and filling me up? Cause that’s where _my_ mind is going.”

“It is now,” Max said. “I wouldn’t have _started_ there, but if that’s what you want…” She slid down Jonah’s chest to look down at him, grinning at the dazed expression in his dark eyes.

“What do you think?”

“I think I’ve been on the internet too long and I don’t think you’re intending the way I’m interpreting it.” Kinga snorted a laugh and cupped his cheek, swiping her thumb over his lips and the edge of her beard that were soaked in her wetness before sticking her thumb in her own mouth.

“What about me makes you think that you would be wrong in assuming the worst best interpretation?” she asked with a smirk, and Jonah shrugged.

“Nothing, honestly. I just… don’t want you to get hurt. I know it’s on your list but we’ve never really tried anything like that.”

“But I like it when it hurts,” she purred, drumming her fingers against his chest gently. “I trust you not to break me. And I _really_ want to feel you both inside me at once.”

“I think we can probably manage it,” Max said thoughtfully. “We just have to take it slow.”

“Slow isn’t something she does well,” Jonah said, and it was Max’s turn to smirk.

“That’s the advantage to having two of us to one of her, and her in the middle. We don’t have to let her set the pace.”

“I’d like to see you stop me,” Kinga said, and now _both_ her husbands were smirking.

“Good,” Jonah said. “That’s basically permission.” He squeezed her hips and added, “Well, if you want it, you must have an idea of how to make it work, right?”

“Of course,” she said, and shifted off of Jonah to sprawl next to him, her hair fanning our across a pillow. “Although… I’m not sure who should start.”

“Probably Jonah,” Max said, moving up the bed to cuddle up to her other side. “It makes more sense to begin with the bigger one, right? Logistically?”

“Like you’ve never thought about it?” she teased. He flushed and glanced down the length of both his spouses’ bodies.

“My daydreams weren’t constructed with practical considerations and actual physics in mind,” he admitted. “The few times I may have imagined it were more selfish.”

“So what does you being selfish look like?” Jonah asked with great interest. Max looked up to find them both watching him avidly, and his lips quirked up slightly.

“Something along the lines of Kinga riding me while Jonah works his fingers into her until she can handle both of us?” The gasp that escaped Kinga was the perfect counterpoint to Jonah’s throaty groan. Max bit his lip and arched his brows expectantly at them.

“I don’t see how that’s selfish,” Jonah managed after a moment. “Sounds awesome to me.” Kinga didn’t even bother to say anything, just rolled them so she was atop Max and bent to kiss him fiercely. 

“Motion passes, I guess,” Max laughed as Kinga reached down and curled her fingers around them, teasing them both for a moment by dragging the tip of his cock through her folds until the sole thread of her patience snapped and she lowered her hips to take him in, so snug around him that he almost couldn’t believe what they were about to do. “Oh… you feel like home,” he sighed.

“I _am_ home… Mr. Forrester.” He shivered all over at the reminder that he finally had the name to suit the place he’d occupied in her life for so long. “I’m never going to get tired of calling you that.”

“He does have the best reaction to it,” Jonah agreed, smoothing a hand down Kinga’s back until he could squeeze her butt. “Are you _sure_ you want us both like this?”

“Utterly.” She pursed her lips at his concerned expression. “If I can’t take it, I’ll say so. I won’t let you accidentally hurt me.”

“It’s only fun when it’s intentional?”

“It’s not fun when you feel guilty for doing it.” Jonah’s brows shot up, and he shifted to sit up on his knees, leaning down to kiss the back of her shoulder.

“Thank you.”

“A sense of guilt is not necessary in our very interesting sex life,” Kinga said. “Especially not while consummating our marriage. Now will you _please_ start putting your fingers inside me?”

“Whatever you want, Mrs. Forrester.” When his fingertips sought out where Kinga and Max were joined, Jonah wasn’t surprised to find her dripping wet, but he still reached for the lube they’d stashed in the bedside table, not wanting to hurt her even a little bit. Kinga whimpered and dropped her head onto Max’s shoulder as Jonah very slowly and carefully worked one long finger into her alongside Max’s cock.

“Fuck,” Max said, bracing his feet against the bed and giving in to his instinct to thrust up into her. “Oh, daydreaming about this gave me no real idea how it’d feel…”

“ _You_ think so,” Kinga gasped. “God, Jonah, I love your hands so much.” She tried to move her hips, but Jonah splayed his free hand against the small of her back to hold her still atop Max.

“I believe the key word here was slow,” he teased, and Kinga huffed in mostly playful frustration. “Tell me how it feels?”

“Like not enough,” she snarked, lifting her head to look at Max when he stroked her hair back.

“If you rush, it’ll be too much to handle. Let him-- let _us_ take care of you.”

“Listen to your husbands,” Jonah added cheerfully. “We just want to make you happy.”

“More like you just want to drive me crazy,” she muttered, and Max stifled a laugh into the bend of her neck.

“You’re well past crazy.”

“Aren’t we all at this point?” Jonah asked. He’d been gently stretching Kinga out, and managed to ease another finger into her while he added, “I was accused of being a Mad today, after all. You’ve done a number on me.”

“Were you _really_?” Kinga sounded absolutely delighted. “Well, you are, now.”

“It’s a strange thing to realize,” Jonah said. “I stopped feeling like a test subject a little bit before we left the Moon. But I guess this puts the seal on my newfound Madship… Madhood? Madness?”

“Don’t worry about the semantics,” Max suggested breathlessly. Jonah’s fingers were stroking against the most sensitive part of his cock in an extremely distracting way. “I think the takeaway here is that you’re ours for good now.”

“For good,” Jonah echoed thoughtfully. “That means you’re mine for good too.”

“For more good than any of us anticipated,” Kinga sighed. “Now would you please cut out the wordplay and focus on what we’re doing here?”

“You say that as if I can’t banter and play with you at the same time,” Jonah said. “You should know better by now.” His thumb rubbed along where she was stretched out around his fingers and she mewled helplessly. “You don’t have to banter, you know. It’s okay to let yourself get caught up in feeling what we’re doing to you. I’m sure that Max and I can carry on the conversation.”

“Maybe you’re sure, but I’m not,” Max said. Jonah grinned at him over Kinga’s shoulder.

“Fine. I think reducing you both to speechlessness means I’m doing this right.” He moved the hand on Kinga’s back to caress Max’s thigh, but immediately had to replace it when Kinga moved her hips up and down. “You’re bad!”

“You’re _slow_ ,” she shot back.

“You don’t enjoy the process.”

“Trust me, I’m enjoying it. But you keep treating me like I might break and I promise I’m more durable than that.”

“I seem to recall you saying that you trust me not to break you. Well, this is exactly what me doing that looks like.” She huffed impatiently, and Jonah smirked. “You think you’re ready?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Too bad, I’m having too much fun doing this.”

“Jonah!” It was half plea, half whine, one hundred percent not enough to change his mind. He did concede enough to push another finger into her, and the tone of her gasp lost its demanding edge immediately. “Oh… _Jonah._ ”

“That’s better,” he purred, dropping a kiss on the back of her neck. “I like it much more when you sound like that.”

“Overwhelmed?” Max interjected. “You’re very good at getting her to sound overwhelmed.”

“You don’t sound overwhelmed enough for my taste,” Jonah said, and Max laughed and let his head fall back against the pillow.

“Oh, believe me, the second you give her what she wants, I’ll be too overwhelmed to make any kind of comment.”

“You can just say that it’s what you want too.”

“I think you forgot that we’re working off my script at the moment, darling. Yes, it’s what I want too. And you-- oh, fuck!” Jonah stroked his fingers deliberately along Max’s cock as he drew them out of Kinga, smirking hard. “And you have the audacity to be surprised when someone calls you a Mad like you’re not an evil fucking genius!”

“You say the sweetest things,” Jonah laughed.

“Stop being smug and _fuck us_ ,” Kinga insisted, and Jonah didn’t stop laughing as he got himself slick and curled himself over Kinga’s back, bracing himself over both of them as he lined himself up to take her and bending to kiss just behind her ear.

“Hey, Kinga?” She made a wordless sound of frustration, and he nipped at her earlobe. “I’m going to drive you up a wall for the entire length of our marriage and you’re going to fucking love it,” he whispered, and gave her exactly what she’d been demanding in one slow, smooth thrust. The scream that tore out of her throat was nearly enough to drown out Max’s equally heartfelt moan, and Jonah’s shaky exhale against the back of her neck as he bottomed out inside her was only sensation without sound.

“Don’t move,” Max said desperately, one hand coming up to cup the back of Jonah’s neck. “Please.” He hardly needed to ask. Jonah had no intention of moving until Kinga asked him to. She was trembling between them, the slightest motion sending shock waves through all three of them, and her panting breath against the side of Max’s throat had a ragged edge to it. Jonah nuzzled against the back of her neck and she shivered harder.

“Say something, sweetheart,” he breathed after a long moment where breathing was all any of them could do.

“Move,” she gasped. “Please.” Jonah hesitated, but Max did as he was told, shifting underneath her and biting his lip hard against the completely-too-much feeling of sliding against Jonah so close in the tight cling of Kinga wrapped around the both of them. “Oh, _fuck_.”

“Are you okay?” Max didn’t sound okay. He sounded like he was about to fall to pieces. Kinga lifted her head from his shoulder and buried her hands in his hair to kiss him. He gasped into her mouth when she moved, hips canting barely an inch, but the tiny motion magnified where they were joined. “Oh… please, please…”

“You’re good,” Jonah told him, smoothing a hand along Max’s side. “Come on, then. Give it up for us.” He had the most room to move at the top of the pile and made good use of it, stroking into Kinga slowly and carefully. With Jonah’s third thrust, Max wailed and came with his hips twitching up into her. Kinga yelped and Jonah groaned, both of them acutely aware of the way Max’s cock throbbed as he spent into her. It was too much to resist for Jonah, who couldn’t stop his hips once he’d set them into motion. He curled one broad hand around Kinga’s throat, not squeezing, just holding her, and breathed into her ear, “You too, beautiful.” He didn’t expect her to obey, but she did anyways, spine arching as she cried out and her hands tightened in Max’s hair. Max whimpered with oversensitivity as Jonah strove for his own completion in their wake, following them into bliss a few breaths later and nearly collapsing on top of them from the force of the climax that thundered through him. 

“No,” Kinga said when Jonah went to move, wrapping her hand around his wrist. He paused.

“What’s wrong?”

“I like being under you.” 

“We’ve got the whole rest of our lives to go. Don’t worry. All you ever have to do is ask.” She huffed and let go of his wrist, and Jonah very carefully withdrew from her before rolling over and sprawling on his back at their sides. “ _Mmm._ ”

“That’s the sound,” Max said with satisfaction. He thought Kinga would shift off of him, but she doubled down instead, wrapping herself around him and sighing into his ear. “Help, I’ve been captured.” 

“Sacrifices have to be made,” Jonah said, leaning in to kiss Max’s cheek. “Keep her occupied until I get back.” He left the bed and Kinga let out a tired chuckle.

“Captured,” she said, playfully scornful. “As if I ever needed to hold you by force.”

“As if my willingness ever stopped you from trying it anyways.” Max’s hand ran down her back, over the swell of her bottom, and dipped between her legs to touch her gently as he slipped out of her. They were both a sticky mess, and she whimpered as his fingers explored her. “We didn’t hurt you, did we?”

“No. I’m fine.”

“Did it live up to your expectations?” 

“Next time I think we’ll work up to it. You were both right, I was rushing too much.”

“Next time?”

“Oh, yeah, we’re definitely doing that again some time.” Jonah came back into the room in the middle of her sentence with a damp hand towel and his brows shot up as he sat next to them on the bed.

“Are we?” He nudged Max’s fingers out of the way and started cleaning her up with surpassing gentleness. Max stuck his fingers in his mouth and sighed deeply.

“I’m sorry, was that not awesome for you? Cause I thought that was fucking awesome,” Kinga said. “Maybe we won’t do it again any time _soon_ , but I sure hope it’s on the table still.”

“I had fun,” Max volunteered, looking over Kinga’s shoulder at Jonah. “Did you not?”

“I definitely did. I just wanted to be sure that we didn’t hurt her.”

“I said I was fine!” She rolled her eyes and then rolled onto her back, looking up at Jonah with a wrinkled nose. “Don’t you trust me?”

“I didn’t hear you say it.” He finished wiping the evidence of their marital antics from her thighs and bent to give her a conciliatory kiss. “Sorry. I do trust you. And that was pretty awesome.”

“I just need some recovery time,” she said, scratching her nails against his beard before he sat back. “And maybe a snack and definitely a glass of water.”

“Sounds doable,” Max said, fighting a ticklish giggle when Jonah turned to clean him up next. “What do _you_ need?”

“Definitely a snack and also definitely a glass of water, and definitely also at least thirty minutes of quality snuggle time,” Jonah said after a moment’s consideration.

“So we all need the same things, pretty much,” Max said, taking the dirty towel from Jonah and sliding out of bed to discard it and go call room service. 

“Hey. Mr. Forrester,” Kinga said after Jonah lifted his head to watch Max walk away. He blinked and looked at her, and she smirked. “You realize that if you drive me up a wall I’m just going to do it back to you, right?”

“I’m counting on it.” He held out an arm and she tucked herself along his side, resting her head on his shoulder. “We’re never going to be boring, at least.”

“We were never going to be boring anyways.”

“That’s true.”

“We’re the most interesting people in the world.”

“Probably not true, but acceptably close to true.”

“Oh? Who’s more interesting than us? I want them apprehended and shot.”

“You disappeared the guns, remember?” She rolled her eyes, and Jonah huffed a laugh. “I can’t think of anyone off the top of my head, but it feels narcissistic to not object to you saying it.”

“Well, get used to it, because it’s facts. At least for today and the not too distant future, if not forever.”

“No, it’s probably for forever,” Max said, coming back to bed with a glass of water for each of his spouses that they both gratefully accepted. “We’re going to be hard to beat.”

“Good. That’s the way I want it to be. I want us to be impossible to beat,” Kinga said. 

“Well, as long as we stick together, we’re pretty unstoppable,” Jonah said. “And we just promised to do that forever. So I think we’ll be all right.” He put aside his empty glass and waved Max over to cuddle against his other side, and the three of them settled into a lazy snuggle, not worried yet about who would have to put clothes on to get the room service in a few minutes.


End file.
